unidos por un video
by MeghanChase
Summary: austin y Ally son completos extraños, nunca se han visto, ellos se conocen atrabes de un video, el cual fue subido por austin y Ally comento. La familia de Ally esconde un secreto que ni la misma Ally conoce. ¿Cual es el secreto de la familia de ally? ¡podra Austin seguir con Ally despues de conocer su secreto? Descubranlo aqui en "Unidos por un video"


Capitulo 1

Narra Ally:

Hoy. Como un día cualquiera. Me levante, me vestí, desayune con mis padres y vino la profesora del colegio. Les explico un poco esto. Yo nunca fui a un colegio. Mis padres no querían que me junte con gente de clase baja. Entonces contrataron a una profesora de un colegio para que me enseñe todas las materias. Era mi último año y yo quería ir al viaje de egresados. Pero no me dejaban, decían que lo hacían para cuidarme. Sé que querían lo mejor para mí, pero yo ya me podía cuidar sola, no necesitaba ayuda y eso no lo entendían. No tengo ningún amigo de mi edad (excepto mi amiga Jessica pero ella esta en Francia), nada más mi profesora que a veces conversamos de muchas cosas, pero no podía contarle todo, no era de mi edad. Hablando de ella. Se llamaba Noelia, era alta, morena, ojos verdes, tenía 30 años. Me gustaba estudiar, Noelia me explicaba muy bien. Mi materia favorita era Matemáticas. Era muy rápida en las cuentas. La que más odiaba era Sociales. No me gustaba historia, era medio plomo.

Siempre soñaba con conocer a mi banda favorita R5. Mis padres tampoco me dejaban ir a los conciertos. Podía entrar como vip, pero no me dejaban. Decían que era muy peligroso. Podía tener lo que sea, pero menos ser feliz. También tener amigos y dar mi primer beso. Me iban a dejar salir, una vez que cumplía los 18. Faltaba 6 meses más para ser libre. Poder disfrutar de la vida como siempre quise.

Después de que se fuera Noelia, fui a mi cuarto a ver videos de R5. Me encantaban verlos, amaba todas sus canciones, mis favoritas eran Loud y Fallin' For You. Las cantaba todo el tiempo. Mi profesora decía que tomara clases de canto. Le gustaba como cantaba. En eso, veo un video de R5, era una edición con mis dos canciones favoritas. Entonces me lo pongo a ver. Cuando termina, me quede asombrada, fue el mejor video que vi en toda mi vida, el que lo haya hecho tenía talento. Le escribí un comentario.

"¡Guau! Muy lindo el video que hiciste. Nunca vi algo así y justo de mis canciones favoritas. Amo esa banda. Nunca la pude ver. ¡Te felicito!"

Narra Austin:

Antes de subir el video.

Martina: Austin, Austin – saltando de alegría.

Florencia: Te queremos pedir un favor – con una sonrisa.

Austin: ¿Qué paso ahora con R5? – sabía que cuando estaban así, era por esa banda R5. Siempre las tenía que llevar a cada concierto que hacía en Londres o alrededores, aunque ya lo haya visto mil veces. No se cansaban de ir.

Flor: Quiero que pongas un video que editamos a youtube.

Martu: Si y como tu tienes cuenta. ¿Lo haces por tus hermanitas? – haciendo puchero. La otra también, hacia lo mismo.

Austin: ¡Bien! ¿Es solo eso? – poniendo la página.

Flor: Solo eso.

Martu: Gracias, eres el mejor – abrazándome.

Flor: Si, el mejor hermano del mundo – haciendo lo mismo.

Abrí la página, puse el video de R5 que hicieron mis hermanas y esperamos los tres hasta que se terminara de subir. Puse de comentario.

"Hecho por mis hermanas. La banda de R5. Las canciones favoritas de ellas"

Austin: ¡Listo! ¿Ya se pueden ir? – mirándolas.

Flor: Si – agarrado del brazo a Martu – Gracias – cerrando la puerta.

Aunque mis hermanas siempre me molestaban con esa banda. Las quería. Las protegía de los chicos. Les daba consejos. Era su hermano mayor, las tenía que proteger y cuidar. Mi mamá nunca estaba en casa, siempre trabajando para mantenernos. Cuando cumpla 18 años y termine el colegio, voy a empezar a trabajar y estudiar canto. Amo cantar y bailar. Toco la guitarra, piano y batería. Mi papá ya no está con nosotros, murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía 8 años, a veces lo extraño. Siempre nos llevábamos bien, le podía contar todo y me daba consejos, él fue el que me empujo a hacer canto, bailar y a tocar instrumentos. Él me enseño a tocar la guitarra a los 6 años. Cuando nos enteramos de esa noticia, no lo podía creer, fue la peor noticia de todas. Estaba muy mal, pero tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, ahora yo era el hombre de la casa, tenía que cuidar a mi familia. Siempre se lo jure que lo haría, pase lo que pase. No le podía fallar.

Tenía dos mejores amigos, Dez y Trish. Siempre contaba con ellos en todo. Nunca tuve novia, no me interesaba mucho. Había chicas lindas en el colegio, pero ninguna me atraía. Soñaba con encontrar mi otra mitad, podía jurar que estaba muy cerca de mí, la tenía que encontrar. Tenía a Cassidy y Kira, aunque ellas me coqueteaban todo el tiempo, no quería tener nada con ellas. Yo creía en el amor a primera vista, tenía que estar en alguna parte.

Antes de irme de la computadora, abrí youtube para ver si había un comentario, si no mis hermanas me mataban si no lo revisaba de en vez en cuando. Cuando lo abro, tenía 5 comentarios. Dos eran "Que lindo", otro una carita contenta, otro decía "Es lo más" y el último me sorprendió, era largo y muy lindo lo que escribió. Era el mejor comentario de todos los videos editados que subí. Entonces le contesto algo.

"Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Mis hermanas siempre editan videos de R5. Les encanta, siempre las llevo a verlo. Que lastima que no puedas, si sacas la entrada, yo te puedo llevar al próximo concierto, claro, si quieres."

Espero que no crea que sea un abusador y que me responda pronto. Ya quería ver que ponía. Siento que había encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Narra Ally:

Estaba todavía viendo videos, hasta que veo que me llega un correo. Lo abro y era una respuesta a mi comentario en el video de R5. Nunca pensé que alguien me podía contestar, me podía feliz de que me contesten. Entonces lo abrí para ver que decía. Después de leerlo, me quede sorprendida, no sabía que responderle. Era muy lindo lo que me propuso, tenía ganas de que me lleven al concierto, pero no lo conocía y tampoco me iban a dejar ir, menos con un desconocido. Pero algo tenía que poner.

"Me encantaría ir, pero es que no te conozco y mis padres no me van a dejar que me lleve un desconocido. Lo siento."

Ya me tenía que ir a comer. Mi mamá me estaba llamando hace un montón. Apague la computadora y baje.

Tamara: ¡Por fin bajas! ¡Hace una hora que te estaba llamando! – enojada.

Ally: Tampoco exageres – sentándome.

Tamara: ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? – sirviendo la comida. Era milanesa de carne con papas fritas. Siempre cocina muy rico. No había algo que no me gustara. Todo era muy rico.

Ally: Estudiando – mentí. Si le decía que estaba en la computadora viendo videos, me mataba.

Tamara: ¿Y cómo te está yendo?

Ally: Por ahora entiendo todo.

Tamara: Me alegro.

Luego de comer, ayude a levantar la mesa y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Prendí la computadora y fui a youtube para ver si ya me había contestado algo. Había algo escrito. Cuando lo leo, no puedo creer lo que puso.

Narra Austin:

Me fui a canto, en cuando volví, fui arriba para ver si me había respondido. Me puso medio mal leer lo que me escribió, pero tenía razón, no me conocía. Era hora de que me conozca. Entonces le empecé a escribir.

"sé que no me conoces, pero te quiero conocer. Siento que eres lo que buscaba. Siento que eres mi otra mitad. Me encantaría conocerte. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Te paso mi facebook, así hablamos más tranquilos. Soy Austin M. Moon. Espero que me agregues, te voy a estar esperando."

Luego de escribirle. Me fui a comer. Ya estaba la comida.

Narra Ally:

Lo que me escribió. Era muy hermoso. Yo tenía facebook, pero como no tenía amigos, no lo usaba mucho. Nada más para chatear con mi profesora, por si tenía algunas dudas con alguna materia o arreglar el horario. Mis padres por suerte no tenían, entonces podía agregarlo sin problema. Lo agregue y espere que me aceptara, pero me quede dormida, con la computadora a un lado de la cama.

Al otro día.

Narra Ally:

Me despierte. Pero me olvide de que me dormir ayer esperando la respuesta. Entonces movi el mouse para que se prenda la pantalla y tenía una aceptación. Cuando miro de quien era, no lo podía creer, estaba feliz de poder tener un amigo para hablar. Vi que estaba conectado, así que le hable.

Chat.

Ally: Hola. Soy Ally Dawson, la del comentario – tenía que decirle eso, porque por ahí, agregaba a muchos.

Austin: Ah, hola Ally ¡Que bueno que me hayas agregado!

Ally: Si, quería tener un amigo para hablar

Austin: No puedo ser que una chica tan linda como tu, no tenga ningún amigo.

Ally: Es que mis padres no me dejan salir – Aaaww me dijo linda. Que tierno que era – Me protegen y creo que demasiado.

Austin: ¡Que mal! ¿No vas al colegio?

Ally: Estudio en casa. Nunca fui a ningún colegio.

Austin: No me digas, ¿Y por qué te protegen mucho?

Ally: Es que no quiere que me junte con gente de clase media, ni baja.

Austin: Ah, entiendo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ally: 17 años, ¿Y tu?

Austin: También

Ally: ¿A qué colegio vas?

Austin: Al Diamo, no creo que lo conozcas.

Ally: ¿Diamo? ¡No puede ser! ¿Vives en Londres? – Un chico lindo, por la fotos que ponía, era hermoso y sexy. Que vivía en mi misma ciudad. Estaba más que feliz.

Austin: Si. ¿Tu también? – Lo dije, era la chica de mis sueños. Mi otra mitad estaba muy cerca.

Ally: Si.

Austin: Entonces tenemos que vernos.

Ally: Pero no me dejan salir nunca.

Austin: ¿Nunca? – realmente me sorprendía. Que padres hacen eso. Pobre Ally.

Ally: Si tengo que comprar algo, puedo salir.

Austin: Se me ocurrió una idea genial

Ally: ¿Cuál?

Austin: Cuando vayas a comprar algo, dime en donde estas y ahí nos conocemos. ¿Te parece?

Ally: ¡Me encanto la idea! ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Austin: ¿A qué hora?

Ally: A las 6 de la tarde.

Austin: Ok. Ahí estaré. ¿Qué vas a llevar puesto?

Ally: Una camiseta violeta y un pantalón de jean blanco. ¿Y tú?

Austin: Una camiseta azul y un pantalón de jean negro.

Ally: ¡Listo! ¡Quedamos así!

Austin: Si. Nos vemos Ally. Adiós

Ally: Adiós Austin - desconectándome.

Fin del chat.

Ya quería verlo. Por las fotos, era rubio, de ojos color miel, lindo, sexy. No podía dejar de pensar en mañana.

Narra Austin:

Ally era lo máximo. Era linda, se notaba que no le importaba si era de plata. Eso me gustaba de ella. Ya quería conocerla, sentir su perfume, su piel, todo. Me quede pensando acostado imaginando la escena de mañana, hasta que alguien me interrumpe, cuando veo quien era, era mi hermana Flor.

Austin: ¿Qué pasa Flor?

Flor: ¿Pusieron comentarios en el video?

Austin: Ah, sí – me había olvidado de decírselo. Era Ally la que me hacia olvidarme de todo.

Flor: ¡Genial! – Antes de irse – Acuérdate que falta un mes para el concierto de R5.

Austin: Cierto. ¿Puedo invitar a una amiga?

Flor: Si, ¿Qué amiga? – curiosa.

Austin: Eso no te importa.

Flor: ¿Cassidy o Kira?

Austin: Ninguna del colegio. No la conoces.

Flor: Así que andas misterioso hermanito eh – riéndose.

Austin: Queeeee… Nada que ver. ¡Anda a tu cuarto!

Flor: Bien. Me voy – yéndose.

No me gustaba contarles cosas a mis hermanas, no es porque no quería. Era porque si le contaba algo de alguna chica, iban a joder con eso todo el tiempo. Aparte quería un poco de privacidad. Yo no iba al cuarto de ellas y me contaban todo de los chicos


End file.
